


old story

by enntsu



Series: Depravity Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝Więc teraz jest już idealnie❞✦  jest to jedna z miliona wersji legendy, którą opowiadają sobie dzieci w tym uniwersum
Series: Depravity Falls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751023





	old story

Kiedyś istniały tylko dwie rzeczy — ciemność i oplatające ją ciernie. Nie miały pąków róż czy innych znanych nam teraz kwiatów. Kolorem przypominały przeraźliwie długi drut kolczasty, ale gdyby ktoś spróbował ich dotknąć — mogły się okazać o wiele miększe, niż wskazywałby na to wygląd i podobieństwo. Być może nawet, przy słabym nacisku, nie zdołałyby przebić skóry, a jedynie zostawiłyby na niej białe rysy, które zniknęłyby po zaledwie dwóch sekundach. Oświetlone promieniami słońca budziłyby litość, ale na początku nie istniało światło, a panująca ciemność uwielbiała wszystko zniekształcać, wypaczać. Toteż myśląc o nich w czasach _nieistnienia_ należałoby wyobrazić sobie potwora — żywy organizm zdolny rozciąć i podziurawić wszystko. Nikt nie mógł mu się postawić, więc i nikt nie istniał. A przynajmniej do czasu.

*

Nie wiedziała, dlaczego się zjawiła.

Wypluta z samego gardła ciemności wpadła w ciernie, pokrywając białymi rysami swoje nagie ciało.

Chociaż słowa jeszcze nie istniały, ona już je rozumiała, a zmiany ich definicji kojarzyła do tysiąca lat wprzód. Wiedziała, że to, co odczuła przy upadku i nacisku cierni było bólem — czymś nieprzyjemnym, wrzynającym się w delikatne ciało.

Dotknęła więc cierni, jakby robiła to już niejeden raz, a pierwszy ogień zapłonął, przebijając się przez jej skórę. Później twierdziła, że był śliczny — kolorowy, jasny i bezpieczny. Z jego pomocą chociaż na chwilę rozświetliła ciemność i pozbyła się cierni, tworząc w ich miejscu kwiaty błękitne, białe i różowe.

Potem spojrzała na swoje dłonie i zrozumiała, że kapiąca z nich czerwień jest jej krwią. Nie wiedziała czy to ciernie zdołały ją skaleczyć, czy też ogień, ale i nie przejmowała się tym, zbyt zafascynowana. Krew bowiem skapywała na ciemność pod jej stopami i tworzyła połacie zieleni w postaci pierwszych źdźbeł trawy. Mimo że i jej definicje znała na długo przed pojawieniem się, zachwycała się miękkością i łaskotaniem trawy. Ale radość nie trwała zbyt długo — bo i ile można cieszyć się z kawałka łąki, gdy wszędzie dokoła wciąż panuje mrok?

Westchnęła więc ciężko i zaledwie jedną myślą przeistoczyła palce i paznokcie lewej dłoni w ogromne szpony. Nimi zaś rozcięła prawą rękę, a krew wypłynęła strumieniami. Rozlała się w kilka chwil po całym obszarze, a zieleń i brąz uformowały pierwszy kształt — kulę. Pierwszą planetę, wówczas idealnie okrągłą.

— To wciąż za mało — pomyślała, wyrywając z głowy garść włosów. Te zaś, oddzielone od jej ciała, stały się błękitnymi wstęgami i odfrunęły, by w oddali i w pobliżu, w najróżniejszych miejscach móc stworzyć rzeki, morza, strumienie i wodospady.

Teren formował się na jej życzenie — gdy unosiła dłonie powstawały pagórki, góry i wzgórza. Zaciskając dłonie w pięści przeistaczała trawę w kamienie wielkie i małe. Gdy je opuszczała — w ziemi pojawiały się wgłębienia.

Wyszarpane i roztrzaskane kości klatki piersiowej stały się krzakami i drzewami o zielonych liściach, igłach i z owocami zwisającymi z brązowych gałązek.

Z własnego ognia uformowała kulę tak ogromną i gorącą, że nawet najsilniejszy demon nie mógłby jej dotknąć bez trwałych poparzeń. Posłała ją w górę, tworząc tym samym słońce. Wiedziała jednak, że choć teraz je kocha i ogrzewa się w jego blasku, w przyszłości zapragnie schronić się przed blaskiem i bezlitosnymi promieniami. Stworzyła więc z łez swoich księżyc — trochę mniejszy i srebrzysty — a wraz z nim gwiazdy.

A kiedy miała już wszystko, zrozumiała, że to za dużo dla niej jednej. Wyszarpała więc z brzucha swój własny żołądek, a ten stał się zwierzętami — gadami, ssakami, płazami, rybami, owadami, robakami, ptakami.

Zadowolona przysiadła na ziemi i po pewnym czasie zasnęła tam na pierwszych siedem nocy. Gdy się obudziła — przywitał ją królik. Nieszczęśliwe, przerażone zwierze wydawało z siebie smętne odgłosy. Spytała więc:

— Co się stało?

A zwierze odpowiedziało:

— W jednej jaskini, w mroku coś jest. Coś nie twojego i nie mojego. Coś całkowicie obcego.

Zdziwiona tym zostawiła zwierze pod opieką motyli i udała się przed jaskinie. Była ona umieszczona w pobliżu morza, toteż słyszała szum fal, a do jej nozdrzy wdzierał się słonawy zapach.

Z ogniem w dłoni weszła do jaskini.

Szła przez nią długimi godzinami, dniami, podziwiając żyjące tam zwierzęta i przedziwne ułożenie skał.

W końcu, tworząc ze swoich kroków zimę dotarła do kamiennej komnaty, gdzie wszystko pokrywały grube warstwy śniegu. Tam też ujrzała wielki kolec wyrastający z szarego sufitu. Owinięta wokół niego istota była od niej dwa razy większa, o ile nie cztery. Długa, z cielskiem pokrytym czarnymi łuskami w niczym nie przypominała rzeczy i istot stworzonych przez nią.

Zapytała więc:

— Czym jesteś? Czemu niepokoisz moje zwierzęta?

Istota otworzyła gębę, odsłaniając dwa szpiczaste kły i rzekła tak:

— Wężem, królowo. Jestem tylko samotnym wężem, co raz jeden wędrował po powierzchni.

— Nie stworzyłam cię. Pamiętałabym.

Wąż przytaknął.

— Tak jak i ciebie, i mnie wypluła matka-ciemność. Ja jednak płomieni nie miałem, więc czekałem wśród cierni, a gdy stworzyłaś już świat chciałem się zaprzyjaźnić z twoimi kompanami. Ci jednak bali się mnie, więc wpełzłem do jaskini i w niej się osiedliłem. Czy to źle, królowo?

Zafascynowana istotą o tak identycznym początku i zasmucona jej samotnością, odpowiedziała:

— Nie, nic złego w tym nie ma, ale czy nie wolałbyś wyjść na słońce i cieszyć się kolorami?

Odpowiedział:

— Byłoby wspaniale, móc tak wyjść, lecz jak już to ustaliliśmy — boją się mnie twoje zwierzęta.

— Przestaną jeśli zobaczą mnie z tobą, bok przy boku. Natychmiast pojmą, że nie jesteś straszny.

Wąż zastanowił się. Wreszcie jego cielsko spełzło na ziemię.

— Prowadź — polecił.

Ruszyła więc przodem, a kiedy wyszli z jaskini — jej radosny śmiech zesłał na świat wiosnę.

Przedstawiała węża każdemu zwierzęciu, jakie tylko minęli, a te mówiły innym o nowym przyjacielu ich stworzycielki.

— Widzisz? Teraz już będą cię lubić.

Wąż uśmiechnął się do niej i choć wyglądało to upiornie, odwzajemniła ten gest.

Spędzili razem wiosnę, a później i lato oraz jesień. Zaś kolejnej zimy wąż spojrzał na nią i stwierdził:

— Wyglądasz na smutną, królowo.

— Zwierzęta są cudowne — wyznała, bawiąc się ogniem. — Ale brakuje mi kogoś na moje podobieństwo, kogoś o tym samym kształcie.

Wąż zastanowił się dłuższą chwilę. Potem zaś ułożył się koło niej i powiedział tak:

— Mnie ten stan; ten świat odpowiada, ale jeśli brak podobnych towarzyszy tak ci doskwiera, królowo, wyrwij swoje serce i wymieszaj je ze swoim ogniem oraz moim jadem.

Zrobiła tak, jak polecił, a z mieszaniny powstały pierwsze demony: mądra Ma, przepiękny Ris, zaradna Etto i nieco niezdarny Bo. Z ich mocy powstały kolejne demony, aż wreszcie cały świat został zasiedlony.

— Nie będą tak silne, jak ty, ale każdy posiądzie własną wolną wolę, charakter i niesamowita moc.

— Więc teraz jest już idealnie — oznajmiła, zakładając na głowę koronę z jego zębów i oczu.

  
  



End file.
